


Just What He Needed

by TerribleTrinity



Category: Restaurants - Fandom
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleTrinity/pseuds/TerribleTrinity
Summary: A hard night for Applebee's becomes even harder when he says a bit too much to Denny's.
Relationships: Dennys/Applebees
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Just What He Needed

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here, you probably saw that tumblr post on wherever. I saw it and saw no fics that were good so here we are. I"m little inexperienced when it comes to writing fics but here we go. I hope you enjoy.

The night was long and every booth was filled in Applebee's restaurant. He was tired and sweaty from the day's work and was ready to leave earlier than normal. That was until Denny's walked in.

"Where would you like to sit today", Applebee's said through gritted teeth to the new comers while another server went to bring Denny's to his seat. 

"Is this not a good time", a scared looking customer asked. 

"No, no sorry. How about drinks on the house for me being so rude." Applebee's smiled at the customers. After bringing them to their table, Applebee's looked around to see where Denny's was seated. Of course it was at the bar. After telling the bartender that he could go on break, Applebee's swooped in and stood in front of Denny's. 

"Apls!" Denny's smiled with pink cheeks as the alcohol was getting to him. Applebee's blushed and look away from Denny's black shaggy hair that curled at the end.

"What are you doing here?" Applebee's said and grabbed a cup to clean it. 

"It was slow today, so I left business to my manager," Denny's said while rubbing the stubble on his chin. 

"Was there a shortage of serial killers and drug dealers today?" Applebee's laughed, his honey colored hair slightly shaking. 

"Business is business," Denny's retorted while finishing his margarita. "Another for the both of us please."  
"I'll give you another, but I'm not taking one," Applebee's started making another margarita. "Remember, this is a family establishment."

"Loosen up a little," Denny's mulled," just one?" He pleaded, his blue eyes staring into Applebee's honey brown eyes.

"If I loosen up too much, I'll end up like you," Applebee's joked. Denny's flinched and looked away. Not seeing this, Applebee's continued," I can't see how you're still open. Are you trying to get a job here?"

"Are you tryna start a fight?" Denny's looked up anger flickered in his eyes. Applebee's backed up, maybe he went a little too far. Denny's got up with a clatter, went across the bar and grabbed Applebee's. He started to lead Applebee's to the men's restroom.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I went to far," Applebee's pleaded," not here Den." Denny's stopped when he heard his nick name and then led Applebee's out side and around the restaurant until they got to Applebee's car. Denny's opened the unlocked car door and threw Applebee's in the back seat. "Den calm down," Applebee's tried to comfort him to no avail.

"What's wrong, Apls? I thought you like it when I'm mad," Denny's unbuckled Applebee's pants and pulled them down. 

"Hold up, I have to work," Applebee's whimpered as Denny's started nibbling on his dick through his boxers. Applebee's dick became hard and Denny's slipped it out of the boxers and started kitten lick up and down it.

Applebee's moaned as Denny's took his entire length in his mouth and started bobbing up and down. Applebee's hands ran through Denny's hair and started to tug as he became closer to his climax.

" I gonna-" 

"Not yet," Denny's interrupted and dropped Applebee's dick from his mouth. He pulled his own pants down and as he kissed Applebee's deeply. Denny's then guided Applebee's hand to his asshole. 

"You know what I like. Aren't you gonna try to make it up to me, Apls." Applebee's nodding and stuck one finger in and started moving it in and out. Denny's moaned and Applebee's stuck in another finger. Denny's started to tremble as his own climax was building up and almost screamed when Applebee's hit his prostate. Denny's leaned down and kissed Applebee's deeply once again as Applebee's fingers out and roughly put his entire dick into his asshole.

Applebee's moaned loudly as Denny's began to roughly ride him like his life depended on it. "Ahh, Den, this is too much."

Denny's abruptly stopped and leaned down to Applebee's ear as Applebee's whined from loss of friction. "I wonder what the customers in your family establishment would think if they saw you like this." Applebee's blushed a deep red and tried to hide his face but Denny's stopped him. "Never mind, only I want to see you like this," Denny's started riding even harder than before. 

"Den, I'm gonna cum." Denny's slid off and started to go back down to rub Applebee's off. Applebee's started pulling on Denny's hair again, so Denny's opened his mouth as hot cum splashed out. Denny's drank every drop. 

"You deserve a punishment, but I'm gonna wait until you close for tonight," Denny's said devilishly. "You better clean up and get back before people start to worry. I'll see you later, don't try to run away or I'll make it even worse than I had in mind." Applebee's nodded and went back into the restaurant. That was exactly what he needed to get through the rest of the night. He should probably go wash his hands though.


End file.
